


Fall Upon My Knees

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, mentions of creepy adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Upon My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the no actual sex. The fact is, I've been working on this for the last couple days and I just could NOT write the actual sex. So have some implied sex. Thanks. :-)

Steve allows himself to be pulled up to Tony's room as the adults start to get racier and racier. "Did we really just see the Governor of California groping that serving girl?"

"Yes, and feel free to tell everyone you've ever met." Tony smiles. "I'm sorry about my mom feeling you up."

Steve blushes. "It's okay. Not your fault, Tone."

"I just cannot believe my parents were that... I mean, my dad offering you a million dollars to walk away from me? Why didn't you take it?"

"I'd rather have you than a million dollars." Steve smiles softly and leans down, kissing Tony. "Unless you want me to go back and take the money."

"Don't you dare," Tony mumbles, pulling Steve closer. "Come on. Let's change into our pajamas."

Steve nods, looking Tony over. "Is that really what you want?"

"I don't think you'd be willing to give me what I want."

"Don't be so sure of that," Steve smiles and steps back, pulling his jacket off. Then he tugs his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you want to fuck me? Or me to fuck you?"

Tony whimpers. "Both. You in me." Tony licks his lips. "Please?"

Steve grins and continues stripping off his clothes. "Get naked," Steve says, looking at him.

"Oh my God." Tony strips off his suit and tosses it on the floor, climbing onto the bed. "Come on, Steve. Come on."

Steve smiles and lays his suit out carefully before he joins Tony on the bed. "Are you sure about this?"

"So sure, please, Steve!" 

Steve chuckles and kisses him. "Okay. You got it."

~the end, for now~


End file.
